


With Just That

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Peter Quill smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Just That

Peter let out a groan as I dragged my fingernails over his shoulder blades and down his back. I always knew Peter had a kinky side, his turn ons being hair pulling and back scratching. Earlier in the night when I pulled on his hair to pull him out of the way of a laser beam, the dirtiest noise I ever heard slipped out of that man’s mouth and with the smirk on his face, he was proud of it!

 "Did you just…?“ I trailed off the question and looked at him in horror.

 Peter smirked at me, eyeing me up and down. At this point I still had my hands his hair so when I let him go, he grabbed onto my wrist pulling me in for a kiss before pushing me away to continue the laser battle that was going on around us. For the rest of the mission he was always touching me. Whether his hand was on my back while talking to the rest of the team, on my thigh while we were seated in the ship or on my ass when we snuck away for a couple of minutes to get a few minutes to ourselves until Drax busted in laughing and slamming the door shut again.

 Focusing back on the situation that was at hand, I dug my finger nails into his sides and watched his reaction. He shivered before his whole body spasmed. The veins in his arms and neck started to show, his grip on my hair became tighter and he bit down hard on his lips. I scratched up again and he came hard with a rough groan. He lost control of all his senses and got lost in the wave of endorphins that roll through his blood stream. He leaned down so his forehead was leaning against my shoulder, my name and curse words leaving his lips in such desperation, it was as though it was the last thing he would ever say. His pulled hard on my hair and a strangled gasps escaped his lips before he calmed down and came off cloud nine. He struggled to get his breathing right but once he did he looked at me with a sorry look.

 "I’m sorry” he apologised from coming while I was left there waiting.

 "It’s okay baby" I reassured him as he fixed himself up.

 His reply was to throw the covers off the bed and bring my body to the edge so my legs hung off. I watched as he placed himself in between my legs, sitting on his knees and pulling me closer to him. His blue eyes were bright while he stared up at me, slowly inching his hand up to my mouth. He tapped on my lips with his thumb and I opened quickly, sucking on his thumb before he pulled it out with a pop.

 "Good girl" he praised me and squeezed my thigh with his free hand.

 I couldn’t describe what he looked like to me in the moment. With his hair all mused, bright blue eyes still on his high, a quickly fading blush that had spread across his cheeks, down his neck and across his chest. He had his tongue on his bottom lip, licking before giving me a quick kiss on my thighs.

 With the thumb that he had shoved in my mouth, he started to rub my clit making sure that he made me feel as good as he had felt two minutes ago. His tongue replaced his thumb and I thought my world was going to explode. He dragged his tongue over my clit then back down to where I need him most then back up.

 I moaned his name and grabbed onto his hair. He looked up at me with just his eyes. I couldn’t pick a certain emotion he had just thrown at me but the sight before me could make me come instantly. Both his hands moved to my thighs that were now wrapped around his shoulders and he forced them apart and grabbed onto them tightly. Having both his hands removed made me know he was determined to get me off with just his mouth, something we had attempted before but never quite got. That was the thing about sex, you can never know what will happen or when stuff will happen.

I threw my head back on the pillows and let him do this thing. He alternated between licking and sucking on my clit which brought me closer and closer to the edge with each loop.

 "Peter" I whined and curled my fingers in his hair tighter.

 He took that as his cue to go harder. His fingers continued to knead my muscles so hard I was going to have bruises in the morning.

 It was as his teeth scraped down that I came undone.

 I screamed his name which was then followed by lots curse words and the occasionally god thrown in there. My hips pushed up but he held them down and continued his actions as I had my moment.

 Once I had stilled again, he held me down by my hips as he continued to do whatever he was doing down there. He even slid on a new pair of black panties on me like the gentleman he was.

 He crawled back up a few moments later, a huge smile plastered across his face and let out a content sigh as he lied down next to me. He pulled me into his arms, my head on his chest and hands entwined with his.

 "Just your mouth?“ I asked just to make sure we had hit this milestone.

 "Yep” he answered smugly and kissed my forehead.

 "Nice" I commented and put my hand up for a high five which he accepted.

 This was how we worked. And I loved it.


End file.
